MLP meets Looney Tunes
MLP meets Looney Tunes is a possible MLP Meets Mini-Series should it ever be made. It would be a collaboration between LooneyTunerIan and ToucanLDM, if he accepts this idea. In this series, the ponies will be facing different characters of the Looney Tunes Cast in 9 different episodes with a tenth episode as an All-Star Finale. Episodes Episode 1: Bugs Bunny, "Brony Bunny" After taking a wrong turn at Albuquerque, Bugs Bunny gets thrown out of Bronycon and winds up getting whammed in the head by an apple tree. He soon finds himself in Equestria where he heckles some of the ponies. Episode 2: Daffy Duck with Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd "A Duck in the Hoof" After being instructed not to release Daffy Duck, Fluttershy takes pity on the duck and unknowingly releases him. When Daffy Duck causes too much chaos and confusion, Princess Celestia calls in a hunter (Elmer Fudd) to rid their world of this duck. However, Daffy decides persuade Elmer into hunting a different kind of game: Rabbit. Episode 3: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, "Wild About Wile E." The Map of Harmony summons the Mane 6 to the San Palomino Desert, where a newly made pavement road was made for deliveries through the desert. But for some reason, two creatures were seen running through the roads as one creature was chasing after the other creature. The culprits: None other than the prey and predator duo of the desert, the Fast Featherdus-Fleetfooticus bird and the Carnivorous-Ignoramius super genius themselves: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote! But when the Mane Six interferes with one of Wile E.'s plans to catch the Road Runner, he gives them an ultimatum: Either they leave the bird alone or he will eat one of the ponies for supper instead! Episode 4: Sylvester and Tweety, "Pet Peeved" While Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity are laid up in the hospital, Fluttershy looks after a little canary bird by the name of Tweety. But soon she also takes care of a granny's pet cat by the name of Sylvester. But when Tweety tawt he taws a certain puddy tat, what will happen? Episode 5: Speedy Gonzales featuring Slowpoke Rodriquez, Pinkie Tales: "The Pied Piper of Ponyville" Twilight Sparkle cancels the Speedy Gonzales episode short to put on a Pinkie Tales Story in its place. In a parody of "The Pied Piper of Hamlin" and "The Pied Piper of Guadalupe", a race of Mexican Mice have infested all of Ponyville. To rid the town of mice, the mane six seek a magical flute that can entrance the mice and capture them. But they also need to know what sort of music they need to play in order to hypnotize the mice. But... there are two sides to this story... Pinkie Pie's Side and Slowpoke Rodriquez's side? Episode 6: Pepe Le Pew, "Fashion Scent-sation" As payback when Rarity wins the Manehattan Fashion award, Suri tricks Rarity into wearing a special winter coat. Unaware that it is a skunk coat makes her looks like a skunk. Of all the worst possible things that have happened to her, what could be worse? How about when another skunk who's enamored with her after he mistakens? Episode 7: Foghorn Leghorn with the Barnyard Dawg and Henery Hawk, "Apple Plastered" At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack gets some new farm animals: A rooster by the name of Foghorn Leghorn and a barnyard dog who goes by the name of George P. Dawg. But when Foghorn and George prank each other too much, it gets on Applejack's nerves. How long before Applejack loses it? And what would happen when a certain chicken hawk comes over? Episode 8: Tasmanian Devil featuring Bugs Bunny, "Devil May Mare" A creature that Fluttershy was supposed to care for had broken loose and was last seen heading into the Everfree Forest. But right now she has to help the Mane Six with a special mission: There's invasion going on over at the Everfree Forest. But the forest isn't invading... It's being invaded! All the animals and EverFree Creatures have fled the forest, even Zecora. "From my home I had to flee..." Zecora states. "A terrible creature is on a rampaging spree!" But the ponies will have to figure out a way to save themselves soon when... The Tasmanian Devil is on the loose! Episode 9: Marvin the Martian featuring Daffy Duck as 'Duck Dodgers', "Martian Through Equestria" Princess Luna sends the Mane Six on a mission to the moon when she learns it is going to be the base for a martian invasion. When the ponies go to the moon to claim for it Equestria, they meet up with Marvin the Martian, who not only has claimed the moon for Mars, but he plans to move Equestria so he can have a better view of the solar sun eclipse. The Mane Six manage a make a compromise with Marvin to move the moon a little bit so he can see the solar eclipse. But just as things were wrapping up in a FiM sort of way, The Ponies and Marvin get into a Triangle Feud when someone from the 24-1/2th Century comes to claim the moon for the Earth! When the galaxy dust settles, who will claim the moon? Episode 10: All-Stars, "A Looney Finale" All the Looney Tunes Characters have prepared a special treat for the finale of the series.. but Twilight and her friends have something to say. How will this mini-series come to an end? Possible Cancellation Due to the fact that ToucanLDM might end his MLP Meets series, this crossover series might not happen at all. Should Logan put and end to his crossover series, this mini-series would likely be cancelled before it would even have a trailer made. A sad end to what could have been ToucanLDM's masterpiece of a mini-series. Category:Created by LooneyTunerIan Category:Created by ToucanLDM Category:Collaborations Category:ToucanLDM Category:LooneyTunerIan Category:MagPiePony